The elements
They are matter, they are the very thing that binds every bone in you body. They make the world ever-changing and ever beautiful. ---- Elementernes historie Der er 4 elementer, hverken mere eller mindre og der har aldrig været og vil aldrig være flere eller færre. De er gudernes modsætning og består konstant og uforanderligt i deres rå essense, men da alle elementerne i sig selv er modsætninger til hinanden bekæmper de også hinanden og gør derfor hinanden evigt foranderlige og hvirvler om hinanden i et evigt kaos. Da guderne og elementerne lagde deres kamp til side for at rede verden delte elementerne sig i 4 store planer og det kaos der herskede over dem ophørte, men da guderne vente tilbage vågnede elementerne og samlede sig igen til det der i dag er kendt som the elementel plane of chaos. Her hersker elementernes kræfter og det er herfra alt materie, i alle universer, har sit føde punkt. Elementernes kirke De fleste i Lefarn ved at når man dør drager man til Dio og hvor ens sjæl vil blive hentet af guderne. For folk der tilbeder elementerne giver dette ofte et stort problem og dette er hvad der afholder de fleste mennesker fra at gå ind i kirken. Der er derfor også få i kirken der ser frem til efterlivet, men der er også mange der mener de aldrig vil nå til Dio, men deres krop og sjæl vil forene sig med elementerne og være et med alt når deres liv forsvinder. Det er aldrig en teori der officielt er blevet bekræftet, men de guddommelige kirker har aldrig officielt benægtet den da man faktisk ikke nøjagtig ved hvad der sker med elementernes kirkes tilbedere. Der er mange arcane users der tilbeder elementerne. Dette skyldes forbindelsen mellem det at kunne manipulere elementer og de fysiske love. At kunne forvandle luft til ild eller kommandere med sten er alt sammen en manipulation af elementernes kræfter og i tidens løb har disse mennesker skabt en kirke for elementerne. Kirken er ikke ”guddommeligt” styrede og der findes få hvis nogen retnings linjer indenfor kirken. Det tilfalder helt en selv, eller ”præsten”, hvordan han eller hun vil tilbede dem. Der er dog i de fleste tilfælde heller ikke tale om egentlig tilbedelse, men mere et studie i elementernes kræfter og hvordan man kan kontrollerer dem. Det giver lidt, hvis nogen, mening at tilbede luft, en sten, en vandpyt eller et lejrbål og da dette i grunde er hvad elementerne er give det sjældent nogen effekt at sende bønner deres vej. ”Præster” for kirken har derfor heller ikke adgang til ”guddommelige” kræfter som gudernes præster har, men de er som oftest eksperter i brugen af arcane magi. Det er derfor ikke unaturligt at elementernes kirke ofte arbejde sammen med de arcane users der er omkring den. Imens forsøger den som oftest at undgå religiøse stridigheder imellem de guddommelige kirker og den selv. Der findes ingen officielle ritualer i kirken da kirken som udgangspunkt ikke bekymrer sig om hvor mange tilbedere der er, eller om disse er specielt troende. Kirken er derfor som udgangspunkt rimelig åben overfor at dens medlemmer også anerkender skt’s eller ancestors. Dette giver dog lidt komplikationer når krigen mellem elementerne og guderne i ny og næ bluser op.